<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can by Evoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294017">I can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoy/pseuds/Evoy'>Evoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THIS IS FINE, YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Read This, Other, Psychological Horror, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoy/pseuds/Evoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THIS IS FINE, YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry</p><p>Plz don't read this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the fuck is wrong with me?<br/>
Siting in a car,<br/>
Truck passes,<br/>
What if I jurk the wheel?<br/>
Right here and now,<br/>
End it?<br/>
Should it be the end?<br/>
Or more?<br/>
I sit here thinking about it,<br/>
Going through the wind shield,<br/>
Landing,<br/>
Rolling,<br/>
Twisting,<br/>
Turning,<br/>
Rehab ringing in my ears,<br/>
'Bartender...'<br/>
Head; turned<br/>
Eyes wide,<br/>
Watching, waiting,<br/>
It aproches,<br/>
Death,<br/>
Lights bright bumper shiny,<br/>
Hand lifted,<br/>
Cool metal touched,<br/>
The end,<br/>
Can you hear it?<br/>
I can</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>